


After Hours

by noveltea



Category: Numb3rs, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Colby expected on a case was to be overrun by a team of geeks from Wales with supposed expert knowledge that was crucial to this case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

The last thing Colby expected on a case was to be overrun by a team of geeks from Wales with supposed expert knowledge that was crucial to this case. Even less expected was the FBI's exclusion from it completely.

"Talk about inter department communication," he muttered, opening the door to his car after the day ended. It was already dark outside and the air was muggy and he wasn't in a terribly good mood. David was off on a date leaving him without a drinking buddy.

"Agent Granger."

The smooth American accent that was as familiar as it wasn't cut through the air. After being kicked off a case by the owner of that particular voice, Colby wasn't really in the mood to have a conversation with him.

"Harkness, what can I do for you?"

Captain Jack Harkness, of the Torchwood office - and God didn't that sound like a fake agency - wore a wide smile that was both annoying and devilishly charming. It reminded him of his cousin, who wore the same smile when trying to scam favours out of him.

He was leaning against the back of Colby's car. "I went up to see Agent Eppes, but they said he'd left for the day."

"Yeah, Don had a date with Liz - Agent Warner - and left early," Colby told him in a voice that made it sound as though it were the most obvious reason in the world. "Was there something you needed for the case?"

"No. It's all be taken care of."

"Already?"

Harkness laughed. "We're efficient like that."

"Apparently." Colby let loose a low whistle. "So whodunnit?"

The captain shook his head, and Cobly wondered again where he'd gained the rank. "Sorry, Agent Granger. Need to know."

Colby rolled his eyes. Need to know. Typical. What was so 'need to know' about a dead guy in a Santa suit in a back alley? The FBI handled plenty of nut-cases, and this had all pointed to just another whack-job among the masses. "So that's it? Problem solved? You're heading back home?"

Harkness shrugged. "In the morning." He turned that smile back on Colby, who had the urge to wipe it off the other man's face. He didn't say anything else for a beat, then asked, "So, where's a good place for food around here?"

Colby raised an eyebrow. "Where's your team?"

"They're around," Harkness told him cryptically.

For a moment Colby contemplated just giving the guy an address and taking off. But there was opportunity for actual conversation and company, and possibly a drinking buddy. And maybe some answers. He nodded to the passenger side door. "Get in."

This was going to be an interesting night.


End file.
